New? Let's say kid in disguise
by icrsportyx25
Summary: What happens when Oliver is the star basketball player and soon becomes involved with a different crowd, ignoring Miley and Lilly. What happens when Miley falls for the new kid and Lilly is trying to overcome her longtimecrush Oliver? COMPLETE!
1. The game

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

**Summary continued...**

**What happens when the new kid isn't who he says to be. Someone else is disgise at Seaview not ONLY Miley! Pairings to be decided.**

**A/N: Takes place after Achey Jakey Heart, but Jake left seaview for a movie he needed to shoot.. Just to clear some things up.**

**Miley's POV**

"Hey ladies, Smokin' Oken at your service" Oliver presented himself into the room.

"Hi Oliver" Lilly and I said in unison.

"So are you guys coming to the big game tonight?" Oliver asked

Oliver was on the Varsity basketball team, he was one of the two freshmen who made the Varsity team this year.

"Yeah, we both are, but I have a Hannah thing right before the game starts so I'll get there as soon as I can." I replied quietly.

"Okay cool, then Lilly and I will go and you can meet up with us there." Oliver said

"Yep" Lilly agreed.

All three of us left for our last class, hoping it would end soon. All of us couldn't wait for the big game, especially because Oliver was one of the star players on the basketball team.

Finally the bell rang, it felt like forever, but it was really only 40 minutes long. Oliver and Lilly went on their way to the gym and I went outside to wait for Jackson to come and meet me by the school entrance so he could drive me home so I could get ready for the Hannah interview. Jackson was 15 minutes late, as usual.

"Jackson, what took you so long this time?!" I yelled

"Sorry Miles, I was with Jackie, I guess I just lost track of time." He said with a smile stuck onto his face.

Jackie was his girlfriend. She was nice and everything but I can't believe she fell for someone like Jackson, I mean come on he's disgusting!

"Urgh, lets just go Jackson, I'm already late!" I said.

Jackson started driving. After about 10 minutes we finally got home.

I ran out of the car and went upstairs to change into my Hannah outfit. Once I was done I cam running down and my Dad was waiting in the limo.

"Miles! What took you so long?" he asked frustrated

"Sorry Dad! Jackson here was late picking me up again." I said

"Urgh Jacksonnnnnn." He yelled.

"What?! Sorry dad, I forgot." He said quickly.

We finally arrived at the studio for the interview. The interview took about a half an hour to do, it was cool there were little kids there with their Hannah Montana CD's to get them signed.

I finished the interview just in time for the game. I got there during the second quarter. Oliver had the ball and he was going in for a lay-up. The crowd went wild.

"Yeah, Oliver!" I yelled.

Lilly heard my voice and she came over to me.

"Hey how was the interview?" she asked

"It was good, how was the game so far?"

"It's been great. So far, Oliver been the top scorer, besides the new kid." Lilly said.

"Oh really…" I said staring at the new kid. He was so cute.

We both sat down on the bleachers and cheered for Oliver the rest of the night. But I still couldn't keep my eyes off of the new kid.

It was the final quarter and we were up 80 to 62. Everyone was cheering for Oliver and the new kid… I think his name is Matt, well that's what I got out of all the cheering at least.

**Lilly's POV**

Oliver's doing great, and so is that new kid. We got this tournament under our sleeves, we're going to win and go onto the championship!

Miley's got her flirty face on… I wonder who it is. I thought to myself.

"So miley who are you lookin' at?" I asked

"Oh no one, just cheering on Oliver!" she said.

"Oh please, you have your flirty face on… who is it?!" I asked again.

BEEP!!! The final buzzer rang. Seaview won the tournament! We're going into the championships!

Everyone cheered, and Oliver was crowned with the net and the new kid got a nice dumping of Gatorade.

The new kid looked scared; the thing that looked like hair fell off his head. Underneath he had a hair cover thing on… I think, unless he was bald. Matt, the new kid had to think of something quickly, or explain to everyone why he's wearing a wig.

Miley and I looked at each other; surprised just like everyone else was in the gym.

Matt grabbed the mic.

He chuckled. "Hey everyone, I guess you want to know why I'm wearing a wig." He asked nervously. "Well its because um… I had cancer."

Everyone gasped and let it go. They just started cheering again, and Matt's face turned from a nervous expression to a smile. It looked like he hoped no one thought he was a guy to be suspicious of...

After the game, Miley, Oliver and I went out to eat. But all the ladies were surrounding Oliver so it was really only me and Lilly eating where as Oliver was obsessing over the ladies.

Who is this Matt guy? What is he doing at Seaview!

**A/N: Please review! I'm not that happy with this chapter, but all questions will be answered within the next few chapters!**


	2. The date, the name, the lies?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

_The next day_

**Miley's POV**

'Let's go Lilly! We're going to miss the bus" I yelled

"Okay sorry Miley, you know how I am… always late for everything." She said

"Well you know how I am, wanting to be on time for everything." I said sarcastically

We laughed.

That was the first time I've seen Lilly smile since the basketball game last night.

After the game Lilly, Oliver and I all went out to eat to celebrate the teams win but once we got there Oliver was sidetracked and for the rest of the night he was surrounded by ladies from our school. Lilly was hurt; she wanted to spend time with Oliver. Lilly's liked … no maybe even loved Oliver since well like FOREVER, but Oliver being the doughnut he is doesn't even notice! I still should cut any slack towards Lilly because she has her pride and won't admit that she likes Oliver so much.

"Alright Miles I'm ready lets go!"

We both ran out of the house to the bus stop just in time. The bus was arriving at the stop was he walked up to it.

Today the bus ride to school was different, Oliver wasn't there… but someone else was. Matt was, that made me feel great to see Matt again. He is the guy of my dreams… well besides Jake Ryan, but I'm over him.

Lilly just sat quietly the whole bus ride there. I didn't want to bother her, and plus I was too busy gazing at Matt.

After a while the bus finally stopped, everyone was getting off the bus but before Lilly and I got off, Matt came over to us.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked

"Not much" we said in unison.

Lilly made a silly excuse and left us alone.

"So Miley, you want to hangout sometime?" he asked

"Um.. sure how about tonight?" I suggested.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8." He said eagerly as he walked off the bus.

I walked off the bus after him and ran to Lilly.

"Oh my gosh Lilly guess what?!" I exclaimed

"What?!" she yelled

"Matt asked me out for tonight!" I yelled

"Really? That's great Miles" Lilly said quietly

**Lilly's POV**

I really don't know about this guy Matt, he seems so suspicious. I'm going to find out who he really is, if Miley wants to help or not.

Miley and I both walked to class together. Since yesterday Oliver's been ditching us so we decided to just forget about him for a while, but I don't want to… I love him so much.

"Lilly? Lilly… snap out of it!" Miley snapped her fingers in my face.

"Oh sorry Miles, just a little… tried." I said hoping that would be a good enough excuse to convince her.

"You sure Lills?"

"Yeah, Miley I'm sure." I said firmly.

Miley and I sat our desks, and Oliver was in front of us. He didn't even bother to turn around. Wow, how rude of him.

1st period lasted forever… well technically only 40 minutes but 40 minutes in school equals… well about FOREVER!!

Miley ran into Matt again by her locker, it seems like he's following her everywhere. It's kind of freaking me out.

After school all Miley could talk about was Matt and how they were going out tonight. I wasn't really listening but I pretended I did.

"Oh my gosh, Matt is so cute, Matt….." Miley babbled on.

I just nodded my head and smiled every once in a while.

"Lilly you have to come over before the date." Miley said

"Yeah, sure Miles, just give me a call when." I said still dazed in my own little world.

We reached Miley's house and we said our goodbyes and I grabbed my skateboard and rode to my house.

**Miley's POV**

"Wow, this is going to be the best date ever!" Miley said quietly.

"Hey Bud, how was school?" My dad said when I walked into the house

"It was great, dad" I said all cheery

"Wow, now that's the voice I hear when there's a boy involved." Dad said trying to be strict.

"Yeah, well maybe there is." I said before running up the stairs.

I grabbed all of my clothes out of my closet and laid them on the bed. I couldn't decide… this is one of those times I wish I had mom here with me… she would have been about to pick out an outfit that looked good on me within 30 seconds.

I started thinking about mom, and I didn't notice the time until Lilly called asking when she could come over. I looked over at the clock and it said 7 o clock.

"Oh my gosh, I'm not even nearly ready yet!" I exclaimed 'Oh and Lilly come over now!" I added.

"Okay Miles, Lilly in 20" She hung up.

I ran downstairs to get the door.

Once Lilly got here we ran upstairs and she helped me pick out my outfit.

"I think you should wear the Abercrombie dress shirt with the Hollister tank-top, with the Abercrombie jeans." Lilly said within ten seconds.

"So you think I should go preppy?" I asked

"Yeah, why not? Most of the jocks at our school wear all this anyways." Lilly said with some logic to her theory.

"Ok, I think you're right."

I got dress and got started on my make-up it was about 7:45. I finished up and Lilly and I went downstairs.

"Hey Daddy, I have a date tonight."

"Ok, Miles, whos the boy?" he asked

"You can **see **him when he gets here." I said hoping he got my emphasis on SEE!

"Okay bud, and you be home by 11." He said firmly.

"Ok dad, I will!"

Matt came to the house at about 8:05. He met dad briefly and we say bye to Lilly and then we were on our way.

"So Miley, I was thinking, do you want to go see a movie?" he said sweetly.

"Yeah sure, that will be fun." I said kindly.

We arrive at the theater and grab our tickets to see Disturbia.

Matt got the popcorn and then we went in to watch the movie.

Wow this is the best date ever, Matt is so cute and so cool! Matt put his arm around my shoulder, even just to feel his touch gave me goosebumps.

We walked out of the movie theater after the movie was finished and Matt took me home.

We were on the porch and Dad was standing right by the porch door. He was watching us. It was serious Déjà vu when I was on a date with Jake and dad was sitting on the chair reading the paper… well you know what happened.

"Boy you have 4 seconds." My dad said glaring at Matt.

We leaned into kiss our lips just burshed

"Time's up." "Say your goodbye's and Miley come in the house." He said strictly.

"Bye Matt." I said with a sorry expression on my face.

"Bye Miley, I'll call you later"

"You have my number?" I asked

"Yeah I do. My mom works for the school, I can get it from her." He said sweetly.

"Okay, talk to you later" I said.

I ran upstairs after Matt left, and called Lilly.

"Hello?" Lilly said sleepily.

"Hey Lilly! The date was so awesome!"

"That's great Miles, congrats." I said trying to be enthusiastic.

"Ahhhh!!" I screamed… I was just so happy.

"Hey Miley, can I ask you something?"

'Sure Lilly, ask away!"

"Well don't you think it's a little weird that Matt knows a lot about you." She said quietly.

"Why would I think that?"

"Well because he knows where you live, where your locker is and well hes only been here what 3 days… and well that whole incident got me thinking, you know with his wig falling off… maybe he's not who you think he is." Lilly said concerned.

"Lilly I don't know what you're talking about… he said he has cancer, and his mom works for the school so he can get all the info from her." I said.

**Lilly's POV**

"Okay… sorry Miles, just thinking out loud here." I said still suspicious after what I found out while Miley was on her date.

"It's ok Lilly, I've got to go to bed, it's a school night, I'll fill you in with the rest tomorrow." Miley said.

"Okay bye." I said

"bye" Miley said. Still very happy.

I decided to do more research on this Matt guy.

I logged onto the computer and went on the school website. I searched for all the member's who worked at the school. From what I already found out, Matt's last name is Tyler. I searched every employee at the school, but no one with the last name Tyler. Now I was really suspicious. But then I thought maybe his mom is divorced, so I typed in Matt's name into a "Find it" search and found that his mother and father are still together.

So why did Matt lie to Miley? I thought.

As of now I didn't know but I will find out who he really is!

**Please review…** and if you have any suggestions or ideas of what you want to happen let me know! (btw, I already know who the kid in disguise is… but other than that the story can go any way!)

Thanks so much to all my reviewers!


	3. Author's Note!

A/N: Hey everyone, if anyone has any ideas for this story please post it, because I'm having a little writers block.

Thanks for all the reviews!


	4. It's someone close just different

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

The next day

**Lilly's POV**

I decided that Miley wasn't going to believe me in all this so I better get someone to help me. I guess I'd go to Oliver, and maybe we could become more than friends.

"Hey Oliver" I said kindly

"Oh—uh Hi Lilly." He said a little distracted.

"So, I have something to tell you."

"Mhmm, what is it." He looked away from me and set his gaze on a girl.

"Its about.—

I stopped talking, I looked down at my shoes for a second and Oliver was on the other side of the hallway surrounded by girls.

I was on the verge of tears. I can't believe he doesn't have time for me anymore, I'm his best friend. I can't believe him.

I ran into the bathroom and cried for atleast half of my 2nd period class. I finally stopped crying and tried to clean myself up. I walked into the classroom and explained to my teacher where I was. She didn't give me a detention because she saw my face. My face was tear stained with mascara running down to my cheeks.

I took my seat behind Miley and she passed me a note.

_**Lilly,**_

_**What's wrong? Are you okay? Why were you crying?**_

_**Luv, Miley**._

I don't know if I want to tell Miley about it. Urgh, I guess she's going to figure it out anyway.

_**Miley,**_

_**I'm fine, I was just trying to talk to Oliver and he barely noticed me, and well you know…. I like him and all…. And well it just hurt so much to get brushed off so easily by him.**_

_**Lilly.**_

_**Lilly, **_

_**I'm so sorry about that, I'm going to talk to him. Okay? We'll talk about all this later tonight, I have another date with Matt.**_

_**Luv ya, Miley.**_

Urgh, she's going out with Matt again, just hearing it made me want to jump out of my seat.

After school Miley found me and we started talking.

"So Lilly, how are you." She asked.

"I'm fine Miley, just please don't say anything to Oliver, please." I asked

"Uhm well, sorry about that Lilly, I sort of already talked to him."

"No, Miley you can't tell him I LIKE him!" I yelled.

But unfortunately, not to my knowledge Oliver was standing around the corner waiting for Miley's signal.

Oliver came out from behind the school building and I didn't know what to do… I couldn't face him, after what he's heard, and plus what he's done to me.

I ran as fast as I could. But Oliver being the star basketball player he caught up easily.

"Lilly, wait up." Oliver said

"No!" I said panting.

"Please? Lets talk." Oliver said kindly.

I ran till I couldn't run anymore. Oliver finally caught up to me and cut me off.

"Lilly, come on lets talk." He said once again.

"Urgh, fine. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Look Lilly, I like you too."

Wow I can't believe he just said that flat out.

"W-What?" I said stuttering.

"You heard me, I like you too!" he yelled

"Ok, I was just stunned." I said excitedly.

"Well Lilly Truscott, will you be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked sweetly.

"Uhm, yeah –sure!" I said trying to hold back my excitement. "Wait a sec. why did you ditch me for those girls earlier today?" I added

"Oh well because well I w-wanted to make you jealous." He said a little embarrassed.

"What? Me really? W-wow Ollie!, you really do like me!!"

Oliver pulled me close to him and we kissed even more passionate each breath.

Something came to my mind… I remember Miley saying she was going out with Matt tonight… I needed Oliver's help.

"Wait Oliver I have to talk to you."

"Yeah, what is it Lil?" he asked concerned

"What's up with that Matt kid, at school? He seems to know a lot about Miley all of a sudden."

"Oh –well I don't really know too much about him." Oliver said, he sounded kind of nervous.

"Okay, well I'm going to need your help then because he seems really suspicious.." I said strongly.

I hope nothing happens to Miley I thought.

**Oliver's POV**

I hope Lilly doesn't find out about Matt before Miley does. It's really Miley that needs to know first, and well I promised "Matt" that I wouldn't say anything about whom he is or why he chose Miley. I just have to assure Lilly that Miley's safe. I know she is. Matt may not be who he says he is, but I **know** he's a good guy.

How come Miley needs to know who this kid in disguise is first? Why doesn't Oliver just tell her?

**A/N: Keep reading!! "Matt's" real identity will be known soon.** Some of you may already have an idea, you may be right... you may not be:)

Please Review! Also, thanks to all of my reviewers!


	5. What does he mean? No! Lilly!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Miley's POV**

"So Miley, you having a good time?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, a great time." I said.

"Well how about we make it a little more interesting." He said.

"Uhm.. what do you mean." I said getting a little scared.

"You'll see soon enough." He said with a smile on his face.

That smile reminded me of someone..

Okay now I was freaked, what does he mean by that? He's really starting to scare me.

**Lilly's POV**

"Okay, so lets get back to my house, and we'll so some research." I said

"Uh, well I don't know if I can—

he was cut off, a speeding car came and I was struck hard. Oliver was hit but had consciousness, while I didn't.

**Oliver's POV**

Shoot, oh man, Lilly please don't die, I'm here, I'm going to call the ambulance and everything's going to be okay. Don't worry sweetie.

I called 911 and told them that we were hit and the car didn't stop. The ambulance reached us about 10 minutes later. They took both Lilly and I to the hospital. Lilly was in critical condition and I was in stable. I couldn't walk well, but I managed to get up to see Lilly, and call Miley and Lilly's parents.

Lilly looked really bad, her stomach was rapped up with bandaids and I couldn't even see her face. I couldn't reconizge her. Where was the Lilly I knew. No matter what, I'm going to make sure she's ok.

Just then Miley walked in with Matt.

"Oliver! Is she o—

Miley stopped. She looked at Lilly, she couldn't say anything, she was speechless. Miley started crying. I went up to her.

"Miley, she's going to be okay, mark my words." I said as I put my arms on her shoulder.

Instead of saying anything, she embraced me in a hug.

I winced

"Ow.." I said quietly, hoping Miley didn't hear.

Miley looked up at me.

"What's wrong Oliver?" She said sadly, with Matt standing by her side.

I lifted up my shirt and showed them both my bruises across my stomach.

"Oh my gosh Oliver, are you okay?"

Before I could say anything, Miley started crying, and Matt was holding her in his arms.

**Miley's POV**

I can't see my friends like this. It just hurts too much! Please let Lilly be okay, I can't loose her. I should have listened to what she wanted to tell me, I shouldn't have gone on this date with Matt, maybe Lilly would have been okay, and Oliver too. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left her tonight, after what she's been through, what she tried to tell me. I didn't listen. I … just should have.

The nurse came in and told us that they needed us to wait outside because they didn't want us to be in there when they performed the tests. I couldn't leave that room; I needed to stay there with my best friend. I put up a fight, but in the end Matt had to pull me out of the room. Oliver and Matt took me into Oliver's room and we sat there in silence.

"Look, Miley don't worry, Lilly will be back before you know it." Matt said kindly.

Something in his eyes… it looked like he REALLY cared, like he'd known Lilly forever. But that's the thing, he didn't he's only known her for about a week or two, and that's what made me think.

**Thanks for all the reviews, now please review this one!!!!**


	6. Everything's NOT okay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

****

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you guys for reviewing and for your suggestions on the story and how I could change/improve it. :) After the story is complete I will go back and take your suggestions into mind and edit it.**

_The next day_

**Miley's POV**

I had nothing to do. My best friend isn't here, and I can't keep my mind off of her. I need to make sure she's okay. Also, Oliver won't be back at school for at least a week, for all those "routine" tests, as they call them. I really need to talk to someone, the one guy I need to talk to isn't here, and that's Jake. Maybe, l should call him. Even though we aren't together, he's the only guy who can calm me down.

The bell rang. I was late to Mrs. Fisher's Social Studies class, great another demerit. I thought to myself.

I walked up to the class room and was greeted by Mrs. Fisher's groggy and annoying voice.

"Miley! You're late, take your seat. After class please see me." Mrs. Fisher said stiffly

"Okay, Mrs. Fisher." I said with no emotion.

I was in a daze for almost the whole class but then I got a note from Matt.

_**Hey Miley, **_

_**I know what would talk your mind of Lilly, **_

_**come with me after lunch and I'll take you **_

_**to my favorite place… to just think. **_

_**-Matt.**_

_**To Matt,**_

_**I don't know, I don't want to get in trouble. I'm**_

_**already in big with Mrs. Fisher and all.**_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Miley**_

I passed the note back to Matt. I started thinking, I mean we have lunch 8th so we'll only be missing one class…

_**Miles,**_

_**You won't get in trouble, I promise you. Well because**_

_**we have an assembly 9**__**th**__** period and they never take**_

_**attendance so it'll be fine, we're only going to miss**_

_**that anyways. **_

_**-Matt.**_

I turned around and looked at Matt after reading the note and gave him a signal that I would meet him after lunch.

Then the bell rang. It was 7th period. 2 more period's to go so I can get out of this place.

_Lunch time._

I walked into the lunch room to find Matt already there with 2 trays of food, I sat next to him and started eating.

"Who said you could eat that!" Matt said trying to keep his smile hidden.

"W-what—

Then I got the joke.

Matt!" I laughed.

"There we go, there's that million dollar smile. No, **better**, there's my girlfriend."

I smiled; I didn't know what else to do.

We finished eating our lunch and we snuck out the deserted back exit anyone rarely went through.

Matt and I walked for about 10 minutes until we reached the beach. We kept walking until he found his spot. There was something about this spot…

I drifted off because my cell phone rang. It was Oliver.

"Miley, you need to come quick. Some things wrong with Lilly. Her parents are freaking out and I don't know what to do." Oliver practically yelled into the phone.

"W-What, is she okay? I'll be right there." I said frantically. "Matt we have to go, some thing happened to Lilly." I said trying not the cry.

Matt and I ran the whole way to the hospital. It wasn't too bad since the hospital was only about 15 minutes from where Matt and I were.

We got onto Lilly's floor. I went to the receptionist's desk to get a pass for Matt and I and asked for Lilly's room number. Before she could answer there was something on the PA system…

"We need another doctor down to ICU with a life support machine. We have a patient here not responding."

I asked again.

"Where is Lilly Truscott?"

"Ma'am I'm sorry you cannot see her right now."

"WHY NOT! Shes my best friend, I can't lose her." I yelled

Matt cut in.

"Miley, sweetie, calm down, I'm sure everything's fine." Matt said as he rapped his arms around me.

"No, Matt, everything's not okay!"

I tried to fight his grip but he was strong. His beautiful blue eyes gazed at me, with hurt and pain in them.

"Miley, shhh, clam down."

Matt took me to a chair in the waiting room and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Thanks to all my reviewers!! Please Review this one!!!**

**A/N: What did you guys think of the new HM that aired last night featuring the Jonas Brothers? It was hilarious! Milo and Otis! lol :) Yeah, that was off topic a bit, but still it was a great eppy!!!**


	7. Awake?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Matt's POV**

Man, I hope Lilly's okay, I know she means everything to Miley. I don't know if I'll be able to help Miley if her best friend isn't with her anymore, I wouldn't be able to take it either. Lilly, the skateboard chick who knew how to lighten up any situation; you'll rarely find those kinds of people anymore. Most people now are just stressed and all tensed out.

My arm was completely numb for the two hours Miley's been sleeping on it. I didn't mind, I just felt so bad for her.

"Lilly… Lilly… don't leave me! NO! please I need you Lilly!!" Miley yelled.

I looked at her. Her eyes were still closed. I shook her to wake her up.

"Miley! Miley, wake up… it was just a bad dream." I said whispering it in her ear.

She woke up all sweaty and very scared.

"M-Matt is Lilly okay?" she asked frightened.

"Yeah, well I've heard nothing new." I responded

"Oh, okay." She got up.

"Miley where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to see if Lilly is awake." She said obviously still tried.

"Oh, okay I'll be right out here."

**Miley's POV**

"Ma'am may I see Lilly Truscott?" I asked quietly.

"Uhmm, yes but she's not awake." She said.

"That's fine, thank you." I said before walking into Lilly's room.

I looked at Lilly's face I couldn't recognize her… I thought I couldn't recognize her when I saw her the first time, but this time she was worse.

Her face was pale, and was covered with scars. I didn't know this girl lying in the bed in front of me. But I did know the Lilly Truscott who was madly in love with Oliver and never let anything get in her way. Right now, I need that girl more than ever.

"Lilly, please wake up. Please I need you." I pleaded.

I stayed in that spot staring at her bed and talking to Lilly for about an hour until Matt came in with some food.

"Hey Miley, please eat something." He said.

"No Thanks Matt, I'm not that hungry." I stated.

"Please?" he asked.

He looked at me with his beautiful blue/green eyes and I just had to give in.

"Fine" I said

"Good, I got you a strawberry milk shake, a salad and fruit juice." He said sweetly.

"Thanks, I think I'll just have some of the juice for now."

"Okay, but I still want you to eat all of this."

"Yeah, okay I will." I said

Matt left the room, I decided that now was a good time as any other to call Jake, maybe he could help me.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hi, Jake it's me, Miley… do you think we can talk?" I asked.

"Wow, hey Miley… its… its been a while." He said.

"Yeah, well, Lilly's in the hospital and I don't know what to do… I can't lose her and well you're the only guy that comes to mind that I could really … completely be honest with and just plain out talk to." I said really pouring my heart out.

"Oh my gosh… wow. That's really nice to hear Miley. I hope Lilly is doing okay, you need to fill me in on the details later." He said

"Yeah, well the thing is, Jake she's been hit by a car and well shes… I guess in a coma. She hasn't woken up in about a week now and well yesterday she wasn't responding to the doctors and her heartbeat and pulse couldn't be found…" I drifted off.

"Don't worry Miley, I'm sure Lilly will be fine, trust me… if you ever need me, I'm not that far away…"

"Thanks Jake… I really miss you." I said full heartedly.

" I miss you too Miley, but there's something I need to talk to you about…" he said all of a sudden becoming all serious.

Lilly started to move. Her fingers started to twitch.

I cut him off.

"Jake, I have to go… Lilly's waking up! Thanks for you're help… I'll definitely talk to you soon and you can tell me what you needed to." I said excitedly.

I hung up the phone..

"Lilly? Lilly? Are you okay?" I asked running towards her bedside.

"Mhmm… Miley?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah, yeah Lilly's its me!" I yelled.

Matt walked in to see what all the commotion was about.

"I'll go and get the nurse." He said quickly.

"Is that a milkshake I smell?" Lilly asked

We both laughed.

"Yeah, its strawberry, you want some?" I asked

"Miley, come on you know me… you don't have to ask me twice!" Lilly replied weakly

"That's the Lilly I know!"

I was so happy to see that my best friend was back. I so was excited… almost too excited to call Oliver and tell him how Lilly is.

I picked up my phone and dialed Oliver's number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Oliver, it's Miley." I said quickly.

"Hey, hold on I'm on another line."

"Yeah, but wait—

I was cut off, Oliver put me on hold.

**Oliver's POV**

"Hey, Jake, sorry about that… that was Miley…" I said

"Yeah, I know… I just talked to her and well i'm "in town" so i'm coming to the hosptial now." Jake said

"Oh okay, come to my room and we'll go to Lilly's room together." I said.

**A/N: Okay, I think I'll end it here… and well I really need suggestions for the next few chapters… so please leave some suggestions! Matt's identity will be revealed in the next chapter or 2… so maybe the story will end unless you guys (the reviewers) would like a prequel or a sequel.. so please leave your thoughts!! And of course please review on how you liked/disliked the chapter:)**


	8. No words, lies and BEEP

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Oliver's POV**

Jake and I walked into Lilly's room, we were shocked to see what she looked like when she was fully awake. It broke my heart to see my girl friend like that.

"Hey Lils how are you feelin'?" I asked.

"I'm – I'm doing okay I guess." She responded.

"Good."

I stroked her head and pushed the hair out of her eyes. I stared deeply into those puddles of love, those deep loving eyes.

"You're beautiful." I said subconsciously still gazing into her eyes.

She smiled.

I completely forgot that Miley and Jake were still in the room… until Jake said something.

"I guess we'll leave you guys alone." He said.

"Yeah, good idea. Later you two." Miley said smiling on her way out.

**Jake's POV**

"Wow, its been a while!" I said.

"It has, I missed you Jake." Miley responded.

"Same here, but you know… I have to really talk to you about something."

"Oh yeah, okay shoot." She said so coolly

I don't know if I can be so cool by telling her this… I mean I don't want her to be angry with me.

"Well…

Back in the hospital room, Lilly and Oliver were catching up on the time they've missed with eachother.

**Lilly's POV**

"Wow, Ollie, this is AWESOME!" I said referring to the new deck Oliver got me.

"I knew how much you've wanted one, and well I thought this would be a good time to give you it." Oliver said.

"Thanks." I hugged him.

"And plus, this gives you a reason to get better… because you can't leave me after getting this nice deck." Oliver said trying to act manly but was really worried on the inside.

"Oliver, don't worry I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I put my hand on his and leaned in to kiss him.

We kissed passionately only stopping briefly for breaths.

This is awesome; I'm with the guy of my dreams… what more can I ask for?

I put my hand on Oliver's stomach and tried deepening the kiss, but he winced in pain.

"Ow.." he said barley audible

"What? Ollie? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah it's nothing Lilly, I'm fine." He replied quickly.

I saw him grip his stomach. I lifted his shirt to find a big purple bruise.

"Ollie? Y-you lied to me." I said.

"No, baby I didn't I don't want you to stress over this, it doesn't hurt at all. Please believe me." He said practically begging.

"O-Okay, I b-believe you." I said stuttering.

There were loud whispers of frustration outside. It was Miley and Jake… I was going to get up to see what was wrong but Oliver pulled me back.

"Stay here. Let them talk." He said firmly.

"Fine." I gave in.

**Miley's POV**

"Jake… you lied to me!

"No, Miley I didn't I just didn't tell you… when you think about it, its not lying." He responded trying to be cute

"No, no Jake that's not true… no YOU LIED TO ME THEN and you're lying to me now!" I yelled.

I just couldn't take it… the one person I thought I could trust deceived me. I just needed to get out of here.

I walked off leaving Jake behind. I don't need him. I don't need him at all.

**Jake's POV**

Wow, she actually took it better than I thought… yeah that might be surprising but I was expecting much worse... but still i hurt her and man it sucks.

I walked back into the room and told Lilly and Oliver that Miley had to leave and that I was leaving too… I didn't want to worry Lilly over anything.

"Bye!" I said "Feel better you guys." I added.

"Thanks, Bye Jake." Lilly and Oliver said in unison.

**Lilly's POV**

I hope everythings okay with Miley, she didn't even say bye.

I didn't worry about that too much though because I had Oliver by my side and that's what made me happy.

With out thinking I blurted out words that I wanted to save… for a better time… even a better place eventhough I meant it.

"Oliver… I love you."

"W-what?"

**Oliver's POV**

I don't know what to say, I've said I love you to other girls before, but didn't mean it and well now I think I may love Lilly but I don't know. I don't want to tell her something that isn't true… yet I didn't want to hurt her either…

Before I could say anything for about 4 minutes of thinking Lilly didn't respond to the machines again… there was beeping… and this time… if she really goes, she'll never know that deep down I did want to say those 3 sacred words to her…

The doctors came in and asked me to leave. They said she went into cardiac arrest. Last time Lilly was in this position, it wasn't my fault… but this time it is…

**Thanks to my reviewers! Please Review this one:)**

**A special thanks to _simplypink_... thanks for your ideas, they're both in here!!**

**A/N: Sorry to keep you in suspense about what Jake told Miley… you'll just have to wait and find out!!**


	9. Explainations and all

**A/N: Don't Worry, This story isn't over yet!! I've got some little twists and turns!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Oliver's POV**

I sat outside of Lillys room and heard the chaos within. It broke my heart to hear all of it, because I was the one that caused it.

I called Miley and Jake, they needed to be here.

"Miley, please come quick.. its Lilly." I said frantically.

She sniffed. "W-what.. I'll be right there."

It sounded like she was crying…

I called Jake.

"Hello, this is Jake."

"Jake, come now, Lilly---

he cut me off.

"I'm on my way." He said hanging up the phone right after.

I sat there in that seat for 15 minutes before Miley and Jake came, I was going crazy. I kept beating myself up for it, and that didn't help my health.

"Oliver! Is she okay?" Miley came running in

Her face was tear stained.

"I-I don't know." I said stuttering.

Jake came towards us too.

He sat down next to me and looked at Miley.

**Jake's POV**

"I'm so sorry Miley, I didn't mean to hurt you… I have a daughter yes and I didn't mean to cheat on you when we were going out… I didn't there was a party and well things happen and one thing led to another. I couldn't leave my daughter like that, no matter what the circumstances were. I thought to myself… I needed to tell Miley that… but now she wouldn't even look at me. I didn't know what to do.

We sat there in silence for over an hour before a doctor came out to talk to us.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Stein, are anyone of you family of Ms. Lillian Truscott?" he asked

"Uh- I'm h-her sister." Miley said stuttering.

"Okay, yes, please come with me." He said firmly.

She followed him, leaving Oliver and I there.

**Miley's POV**

"Okay, Miley, your sister Lillian is in very critical condition, we thought she was getting better, but it turns out that she actually is getting worse. As of now, she was a heavy case of Mono, along with lung inflammation. We are trying our best to keep her alive, but as of now… it doesn't look too good. I'm sorry." He said sympathetically

I stood there speechless, all I could think about is that I couldn't lose Lilly.

"Uhm… okay?" I said walking away.

I didn't know how to act. I walked back to Jake and Oliver and told them what happened.

They just sat there looking out into space. Finally Jake said something.

"Miley, can we talk?" He said quietly

"Oliver are you okay?" I asked pretending not to hear Jake.

He looked up from his chair, it looked as if he was crying.

Oliver was always the fun goofy kid, I've never seen him cry.

"Miley, how do you think I feel." He said coldly.

I didn't say a word to him after that. He was worried, angry, hurt and tired and I didn't want him to say something he didn't mean.

From time to time Jake would turn and look at me. I didn't look back.

First of all he tells me he had a kid when he was dating me, and obviously I knew the kid wasn't mine. Then he tells me he didn't lie to me… and now he thinks that I would talk to him. Wow, he thinks a lot of himself… A LOT more than I thought.

My phone beeped. I looked at it and it was a text from 'Matt'.

_Hey Miley, sorry I left… my mom needed help and i couldn't find you.. hope everything's well, I'll see you later._

_-Matt._

At least someone cared about me. No, at least someone tells me the truth.

With that I fell asleep thinking about my boyfriend, the only one I could trust.

**Jake's POV**

I wish Miley would listen to me. I know she's angry but at least let me talk. I need to talk to her, I can't let this go…

"Hey, Oliver do you want anything to eat? I'm going to the cafeteria." I asked in a whisper.

"Nah, thanks Jake." He said.

"Okay, just keep an eye on Miley." I said before walking away.

I got to the cafeteria and grabbed 2 apples, 3 salads, 2 cokes and a milkshake. I knew Oliver said he didn't want anything, but he'll thank me later.

I sat at a table and decided to write a note to Miley as I eat. If she doesn't want to hear my voice, maybe she'll just read what I have to say…

It took me about a half an hour just to write everything down. After I finished I grabbed the 2 cokes the apple and the 2 salads I had left and walked back to where Oliver and Miley were.

"Here, Oliver eat this, we don't want you getting sick." I said

"Thanks." He said as he took a bite out of the apple.

"Oliver, make sure Miley gets this okay?" I gestured towards the letter I put on the chair next to her.

"Yeah, I will." He said quietly.

"I'm going to go out for a bit, I'll bring some stuff back you and Miley and I'll grab a few presents for Lilly. Okay?" I said my voice shaking a bit.

"Okay yep. Thanks Jake." He said.

"No problem, and Oliver, don't worry about anything." Jake said nicely.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!! So now review this one! If you thought the story was over… its not even close! Well maybe it is… but I am considering writing a sequel… if you'd like that please let me know!! More to come maybe tomorrow so keep reading!!**


	10. You're Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Oliver's POV**

After Jake left, I sat in that same chair for another hour before I even took a bite out of the apple he gave me. I just sat there thinking about what Lilly and I have been though, not just with our relationship, but when we were friends.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Ollie! Ollie!" Lilly yelled._

_She came running up to me and grabbed my hand._

"_You're cute!" She said quickly before pecking me on the cheek._

_The whole class looked over towards us._

"_OoOHhhh Oliver and Lilly sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" They yelled in unison._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"No! I just wanted his crayons; I mean they were the 64 pack, with the sharpener!"_

That would be her response when ever anyone asked about that moment again. It always made me laugh.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Oliver? Oliver, are you okay?" Miley asked still rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, oh; Jake wanted me to give you something." I said quickly.

**Miley's POV**

"Oh, what does he want?" I said under my breath.

"Miley, please read it, if not for him, read it for me, if not for me read it from your best friend, Lilly." He pleaded.

"O-okay, I will." I said

Oliver handed me a letter. I opened it and began to read.

_Dear Miley,_

_ I want to explain everything to you, you need to know the truth, you need to know why I did all of this. So please just read this letter, you don't have to forgive me or ever talk to me again, but I just need you know everything._

_ Let me start from the beginning, when we were dating I had gone to a celebrity party I had gotten a little carried away, I saw you with Johnny that day, and I didn't know how to confront you about it. Before I say anything else I want you to know that I didn't do any of this to get revenge on you, I wasn't my self that night. So that night I had been drinking, not too much to be drunk or anything and then I started dancing and the next thing I know I'm upstairs with Rachel and one thing led to another… I think you get what happened there. I couldn't leave that child, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself, please try to think about this when you're in my shoes, and tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing. I never intended to marry or have any relationship with Rachel; I was only doing it for my child. For a while now I was alone with the child, and I missed you like crazy, you don't have to become the mother of this child, well I mean act as a mother figure to her, but I'm asking you now, that if you love me or feel anything for me at all, you consider what I said in the letter and give me another chance. If not, I understand and I'll never bother you again. I love you._

_You're Friend,_

_Matt._

I looked at the end of the letter and something caught my eye. Why was that written there? I thought…

**A/N: Sorry it's short! Don't worry the story's still not over! Let me know what you think about this chapter… I know it was a weird way to reveal who Matt was, but I tried! Most likely I'll write 1 or 2 more chapters and this story will be finished… thanks to all my reviewers! Please REVIEW!!**

**P.S: There may be a sequel in the works**!


	11. The END!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Miley's POV**

_I read the letter over and over until the name at the bottom of the letter sunk in. I still can't believe that the whole time Matt was really Jake. As of now I didn't know what to think, I wasn't sure if I should talk to him, if I should forgive him._

"Miley? Are you alright?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Uh, Ollie? Could you read this for me?" I asked slowly.

It looked as Oliver got worried.

He read the letter and mouthed some words to me.

"I know." He mouthed to me.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Miley, the first day Jake came back to sea view, he told me. I couldn't tell you… no one could, Jake wanted you to find out on your own. I'm so sorry." He said weakly.

"It's okay Ollie, I don't care about that right now, I just want Lilly to be okay." I responded.

"I know, so do I, but Miley I don't think you should hold anything against Jake, he loves you, he did this all for you." Oliver said making some sense.

I started thinking, maybe I should talk to Jake, maybe… just maybe Jake and I were made for each other.

My thoughts were interrupted by screams of terror.

"NO! NO! Please HELP ME!!!!"

It was coming from Lilly's room.

Oliver and I looked at each other quickly then ran into her room.

"Lilly?! Lilly are you okay?" Oliver yelled as he ran to her bedside.

She was shaking.

"Lilly! Lilly wake up, you're okay now… we're here." I said quickly.

She woke up, still extremely frightened.

"What happened?" Oliver and I asked.

"Uh.. I—I don't know… I had this horrible dream that something happened to you." Pointing to Oliver.

"Nothing happened to me Lils, I'm still here." He replied.

She tried to get up, Oliver told her to lay down. She just had woken up from her coma and she was still very fragile.

I decided to leave them alone, as I was walking out the door, Lilly stopped me.

"Miley, don't go please." She said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere I'll be right back." I said as I walked out.

I picked up my phone and dialed Jake. I don't know why I did, I'm guessing it was just a reflex.

"Hello." He said.

"Jake, Lilly's awake! Hurry." I said quickly.

"I'm almost at the hospital, but Miley did you read my letter?" He asked all of a sudden his voice became serious.

"Uh, yeah I did." I replied quickly.

"Look, I'm pulling in now, I'll meet you by Lilly's room." He said as he hung up.

I waited about 10 seconds and Jake appeared down the hallway. I stared at him, deeply. He was with someone. I started running towards him. I couldn't help myself. When I reached him, I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't believe what I saw, It was Jake's daughter.

Before I could say anything, he spoke.

"I just wanted you to see her, just once." He said smiling down at her.

"S-she's beautiful." I replied.

I had tears streaming down my face.

"Miley, please don't cry." Jake begged.

I couldn't take it, I embraced him in a hug, and he hugged me back. This long awaited reunite, was finally here.

He wiped the tears streaming down my face and we walked to Lilly's room.

I walked in first and Jake and his daughter, Abby followed.

I went to Lilly's side and I hugged her like I haven't seen her in 10 years. I was about to tell her everything, about Matt, and Jake. But she looked at me a nodded. She told me she knew everything. I looked towards Oliver and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Oliver." I said.

"No problem, Miles."

"Come here sweetie!" Lilly said gesturing towards Jake's daughter.

"Go ahead honey, that's Lilly, you godmother." Jake said.

The three of us looked at him.

"And that man over there, Oliver is your godfather." Jake added.

I hugged Jake again and thanked him, for everything he did.

"I love you Jake." I whispered in his ear.

"And, honey, this is your mother, Miley Stewart." He said speaking to his daughter.

"Mommy?" She asked as she walked up to me.

"Yes, honey. Mommy." I picked her up off the floor and held her tightly in my hands, never wanting to let go of her, or Jake.

The doctor came into the room, and gave us Lilly's full analysis. He said that she was going to be okay.

That made my day, I went up to Lilly again and hugged her once more, with Abby, still in my arms..

"I'm so happy Lilly, you're okay!" I yelled.

"Me too Miley!!" Lilly said ecstatic.

Oliver walked up to her. And out of no where he spoke.

"Lilly, I love you."

Oliver and Lilly shared a long and passionate kiss, as did Jake and I.

"Ew! Mommy, Daddy, God mommy Lilly and God daddy Oliver… get a room!" She said.

We all laughed.

**A/N: This is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it; I had a blast writing for you guys! Please leave your opinions! Tell me what you thought of the ending too, it took me a while to write! Also i thought i'd make it a little funny.. Again, THANKS for reading!!**


End file.
